Apeiron - AMOLAD -
by noxnumber
Summary: Un Joven llamado Leo Spindler se despierta en una bañera llena de sangre sin tener la más mínima idea de quién es. Diez años más tarde cosas extrañas empiezan a ocurrir en la ciudad a la par que un desconocido llamado Des Aeva entra en su vida. Fan fic de A Matter Of Life And Death. Mundo humano & Mundo original 16


****Disclaimer:****

Basado en la obra original de "A Matter Of Life And Death" de SNIPSTER.

El fic comenzaría al final de la línea temporal del presente (actualmente en pausa) tras el capítulo Trample On It 74/75, pero es posible leerlo sin haber leído la obra completa.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** **-Prólogo-****

 _¡Vanidad! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!_

 _¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio Vida! ¡Y tú y Muerte vais a comer de él hasta ahogaros!_

 _¡Siento que las cosas hayan llegado a esto, pero no voy a pedir perdón! ¡Y tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡Nunca podrás romper el sello de Guerra por mucho que lo intentes!_

 _¡Te tengo una sorpresa estúpido! ¡¿Ves esto que tengo aquí?! ¡El Señor Nim me ha elegido! ¡A mí! ¡Y ni tú vas a poder pararme ahora!_

 _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Para! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Suéltales!_

 _¡NO HASTA QUE SUPLIQUES!_

 _¡Deja a los demás fuera de esto! ¡Sabiduría y Amor no tienen la culpa! ¡Y era el deber de Muerte avisarme!_

 _¡No me importa! ¡No pararé hasta que pueda estar con Guerra otra vez! ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!_

 _¡Vanidad! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡NO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en que sus mandíbulas se separaron en una violenta y desesperada búsqueda de una simple bocanada de aire.

Tras conseguirla, su respiración continuó rota, jadeando medio ahogado aun sumergido en un acuoso medio mientras que sus extremidades fuera de control trataban con desespero de aferrarse a la primera cosa sólida que palpase.

Sus pulmones le quemaban desde dentro. Incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos ante el contacto con el acuso elemento que lo envolvía. Extraños flases de luces de colores se filtraron entre sus parpados mientras su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Y pese a todo, lo único en lo que podía pesar era en la simple necesidad básica de seguir respirando.

Tardó al menos un par de minutos en poder recuperar un ritmo de respiración vagamente normal, y cuando lo consiguió se soltó del borde de tacto cerámico al que se había aferrado con desespero, tan sólo para frotarse la cara e intentar abrir los ojos.

Más lo que vio no le produjo ningún tipo de tranquilidad, más bien todo lo contrario: Estaba sentado en mitad de una bañera llena hasta el borde, con todo el agua teñido de un opaco color rojo sangre.

También había dibujos de manos ensangrentadas marcando algunos azulejos próximos a la tina. En el suelo a pocos centímetros, una hoja de afeitar yacía tirada sobre otro pequeño lago de sangre.

Aquello hizo que el ocupante de la bañera por puro instinto se mirarse las muñecas justo a tiempo de ver como lo que parecía haber sido un profunda y burbujeante fuente de líquido carmesí, terminaba de cerrarse de forma completamente inexplicable, hasta el punto en que sus tejidos continuaron reparándose por sí mismos, incluida la última capa de su piel que recuperó su saludable color y en donde no quedó evidencia alguna lo que allí acababa de pasar.

Perplejo, mareado y confundido se puso en pie dentro de la bañera: El agua ensangrentada resbaló a través de un masculino y poco musculado cuerpo juvenil. Y el chico salió con torpeza de la tina sólo para lanzarse contra un espejo y mirarse así mismo con expresión no tan desorientada como asustada, al comprobar que no reconocía al extraño de cabello moreno que el reflejo le presentaba.

 _¡¿Qué está pasando?!_ gritó para sí empezando a sentir de nuevo una presión inaguantable dentro de su cabeza a la par que una nueva sensación de pavor primigenio se unía a todas las angustiosas sensaciones ya antes experimentadas.

-¿Leo? ¿Sigues ahí? –cuestionó de pronto una voz femenina pero adusta desde algún lugar inespecífico fuera del universo en que se había convertido aquel cuarto de baño para su actual ocupante.

-¡Leo Spindler no me ignores y contesta ahora mismo! –inquirió de pronto la voz ganando varios matices de molestia desde afuera del baño. – ¡Llevas ahí dentro más de una hora! ¡Y también hay otros chicos que quieren usar este cuarto de baño jovencito! ¡Esto no es un hotel! ¡Sal de una vez o se lo reportare a la directora del centro!

Con la puerta del baño siendo golpeada ruidosamente desde afuera, el supuesto aludido con el nombre de Leo volvió a mirarse en el espejo, aun incapaz de reconocer a la persona que allí veía. Por su mente ni siquiera pasó, el cómo iba a explicar el estado actual de aquel cuarto de baño completamente ensangrentado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuó con la mirada perdida en una marca que no existía en su muñeca hasta que alguien depositó un café humeante frente a él.

-Aquí tienen, café expreso con mocca y el coctel de la casa –comentó una anónima camarera mientras colocaba de igual forma en la mesa un pequeño plato con monedas. –Y su vuelta. Muchas gracias.

La empleada se marchó, dejando que aquel hombre de cabello moreno se inspeccionase la piel del brazo durante un par de minutos más antes de pasar su atención hacia su acompañante, un hombre de aspecto más adulto con el cabello rubio muy engominado, quien no se molestó en ocultar su irritación.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó a la defensiva ante un protesta aun no formulada.

-Pues que va a ser Leo... -replicó el otro individuo mientras se ajustaba las gafas. -que no se para que me has llamado si está claro que hoy es uno de esos días en los que quieres estar solo.

-Eso no es verdad Will. Además es mi cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué clase de amigo serias si me dejas sólo en un día como éste?

Frente a él, el otro hombre cruzó sus brazos con mueca irritada antes de declarar:

-Tu cumpleaños, el de verdad, no es hasta dentro de cinco meses.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –puntualizó Leo con una sonrisa tenue bailando en sus labios, tal vez demasiado frágil para ser de verdad. Su amigo volvió a bufar.

-Ya. Tu cumpleaños como tú "yo" actual. ¿En qué momento me haría el mejor amigo de uno de mis pacientes? Seguro que esto es denunciable de alguna manera... y no dice nada bueno de mí como psicólogo tampoco...

-No dramatices. Más cuando tú eres la única persona que ha llegado a entenderme. Al fin y al cabo ambos estamos en el mismo barco señor "Don Sabelotodo" –repuso con cierto retintín socarrón Leo adoptando una pose más relajada antes de tomar su café que comenzaba enfriarse.

El aludido gruño ante el apelativo claramente cargado de mofa contra su persona, y tras tomar su propia copa de coktel para comerse la aceituna exclamó.

-No, no fue lo mismo. Estoy cansado de discutir esto contigo. Mi caso fue un trauma infantil. Podría haberme roto el cuello en aquel columpio pero por fortuna la cosa quedó en un simple golpe en la cabeza. Y a esas edades tempranas el lóbulo de la memoria aún no está desarrollado por completo, así que no es tan improbable que un fuerte shock pueda bloquearte... De todas formas tampoco es como si por lo general los adultos recordasen grandes cosas de cuando tienen menos de cinco años.

Will hizo una pausa en la que miró su copa de coktel transparente a medio tomar antes de añadir:

-Pero tu caso sigue siendo un completo misterio médico. Incluso toda la parafernalia de tu situación... ¿un joven de catorce años que de pronto sufre una amnesia total pese a carecer de cualquier tipo de trauma físico aparente y que además aparece en un cuarto de baño lleno de su propia sangre? A pesar, insisto, ¿de no tener ninguna herida visible? Ni siquiera sé cómo no terminaste en todos los periódicos. Y es comprensible que durante años algunos pensaran que estabas fingiendo. Y sé que no te gusta hablar de ello pero... ¿de verdad que no has recordado nada en absoluto en todos estos años?

Ante la pregunta una mueca dispar atravesó rápidamente la cara de Leo que optó por esbozar una cordial sonrisa al exclamar:

-Nop. ¡Nada de nada! ¡Por lo que hoy sigue siendo mi cumpleaños! ¡El primer día de todos los demás! Así que... –y adoptando esta vez una mueca puede que hasta infantil Leo exclamó. - ¡¿Dónde está mi regalo?!

Su amigó se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de tomar un maletín de cuero oscuro del suelo junto a sus pies, del que extrajo una bolsa llena golosinas que lanzó con desgana sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero que se supone que es esto? –cuestionó entonces Leo enarcando una ceja.

-Pues tu regalo de cumpleaños –respondió su amigo con desparpajo. –Si nos ceñimos a tu historia hoy cumples diez años. Así que felicidades, acabas de llegar a la pubertad.

Aquello hizo estallar en carcajadas a Leo que lejos de molestarse tomó con rapidez la bolsa de dulces.

-¡Pues bien! Éste casi adolescente de tan sólo diez añitos tiene que irse a trabajar –puntualizó tras comerse media bolsa de chucherías. –Gracias por sacar un rato de tu apretada agenta para quedar a tomar algo conmigo. Sé que últimamente estas muy ocupado.

Will afirmó con expresión cansada:

-No lo sabes tú bien, es como si todo el mundo se estuviese volviendo loco últimamente, ¿Sabías que han subido el número de afectados por la "fiebre del Perro negro"?

Y ante la mueca de incomprensión de Leo el hombre de lentes increpó incrédulo:

-Leo ¿Pero se puede saber dónde vives? ¿Debajo de una piedra? ¿Es que nunca ves las noticias?

Más el aludido lejos de sentirse avergonzado se limitó a encogerse de hombros, por lo que Will empezando a frotarse el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas empezó a explicar:

-Se trata de personas completamente normales que un día de repente se enclaustran en sus casas. Se encierran en armarios o cualquier espacio pequeño que tengan sin ventanas mientras gritan cosas tipo " _La manada oscura viene a por mí_ " o " _Los perros descarnados me persiguen_ "... así que si esta gente no está fingiendo y la cosa sigue así, a este paso la humanidad se va toda a la mierda, te lo digo yo...

-El mundo es raro –aportó Leo con sencillez. –Y sino que me lo digan a mí... yo ya estoy curado de espantos...

Ante esta afirmación, Will sonrió antes de comentar de forma coloquial mientras se ponía en pie:

-¿No conoces ese viejo refrán que dice "Nunca digas nunca"?

.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui.

El fanfic tambien esta disponible en wattpad (donde a veces actualizo mas deprisa):

story/170879393-apeiron-amolad

Dudas o cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido ^^


End file.
